midnightclubfandomcom-20200223-history
Los Angeles Police Department
The 'Los Angeles Police Department '(LAPD) is a law enforcement angency and is the police department of the city of Los Angeles, California. It is based off the real life counterpath of the Los Angeles Police Department by the same name in the real city of Los Angeles. The LAPD appears in Midnight Club II and Midnight Club: Los Angeles and Midnight Club: Los Angeles Remix. Description The LAPD was founded in 1869. It holds 10,023 officers and has a fleet of police cars throughout the game. They will intend to arrest the player if a crime has been committed, such as speeding past them. The police officers are either, white, black or Hispanic males dressed in full black uniforms. In the game, they drive Chevrolet Impala SSs and Dodge Chargers. They have numerous police stations in the city. The police officers do not appear roaming on foot in the streets of LA, however they are found patrolling in police cars (marked as a dark-blue triangle on the minimap). The officers are equipped with some weapons in the game, which can be seen when they arrest you. They have pistols that resemble Glock 22s, as well as pump-action shotguns that resemble Remington 870s. They Do not shoot at you however. Radio Traffic If the player engages with the police while in free roam, you can listen to the in-game radio traffic for the police. The radio traffic is very realistic. They individual cars themselves will identify with realistic call signs. In real life the first number they identify as is the Division they patrol, the word in between is the type of unit the car is, and the last number is that units specific beat. (I.e. 1-Lincoln-6, 1 is a Central Division car, it is a one officer car that patrols beat 6. Another example is 4-Adam-8. 4 is a Hollenbeck Division Car, it is a two officer car that patrols beat 8.) Although the call signs are realistic call signs for the LAPD, the cars that spawn while chasing you will most likely not be from the division you are actually in. (i.e. you could be fleeing from police in Hollywood and a Central Division car will be in the pursuit despite not being anywhere near downtown.) Dispatch will also put tones out during conversation between the Officers and Dispatch. These tones are alert tones and are supposed to allow a priority message to be heard. Officers will occasionally call out the direction of travel during the pursuit. This will consist of the road you are travelling on, and the road you are about to cross. Dispatch will also put out alerts to Divisions neighboring the pursuit if you begin to leave the Division you are in. This has no effect on the in game police response RADIO CODES: Underneath is a list of Radio Codes that may be heard during the course of police interaction in the game. Code 3 Emergency Call, Lights and Siren Code 4 No Further Assistance Needed 10-4 Message Received 10-23 Standby 10-27 Drivers License Status 10-97 Arriving On Scene 10-99 Emergency 11-99 Officer Needs Help Dispatch will also call out a 23103 if you are driving recklessly. This is not an LAPD code however it is a California's Vehicle Code Violation. The code is a part of California's reckless driving statute. Vehicles *Dodge Charger SRT-8 *Chevrolet Impala Category:MCLA Category:Police Category:LAPD Category:Los Angeles Police Category:Midnight Club Los Angeles